


Bloody Pumpkins

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Halloween, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pumpkins, Rock Stars, Slice of Life, Slice of a finger too, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Eric shook his head as the bassist brought in the last pumpkin. Leave it to Gene Simmons to be the mad Halloween and horror loving man that he was to want to carve fifty pumpkins to decorate the mansion up a bit for the spooky holiday.





	Bloody Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of simplicity, I've written this event taking place in Paul's fake mansion from the film KISS: eXposed. For those who may not know, here's a brief summary of the film: KISS: eXposed- A mix of mock documentary footage, interviews, comedy sketches, videos and live clips from the then 14 year history of KISS.

The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, pink and orange streaks painted the sky outside the mansion. Gene had just grabbed the last bright orange colored pumpkin left to carve and brought it into the kitchen.

Sitting on top of one of the counters, Eric shook his head as the bassist brought in the last pumpkin. Leave it to Gene Simmons to be the mad Halloween and horror loving man that he was to want to carve fifty pumpkins to decorate the mansion up a bit for the spooky holiday. At least it was the last one, he thought, having just finished cleaning out and carving a dozen large pumpkins. His jeans and tank-top and hair weren't spared from the carnage, being totally covered in pumpkin guts and seeds. 

Resting beside his thigh on the counter laid four pumpkins, each with very obvious carving made into them. Paul had made them up special and made them to represent each of the four band members personas they put on whenever they went on stage. He had painstakingly spent an obscene amount of time sculpting all four of them out, and he had just finished by the time Gene was getting to the last dozen. Each of them were all damn proud of how their pumpkins turned out, and soon it'd be time to set them outside and light them up for the evening.

Humming a little tune, Eric pulled his pumpkin up onto his lap and studied it while Gene grabbed handfuls of guts from his own. Neither one heard the ding from the oven that went off, drawing a long sigh from the guitarist who had been resting his eyes up until that point.

"Hey... No one want to get the pumpkin seeds? ...Eric, Gene? ... _Hello_?" Vinnie asked, tiredly, readjusting his pink crop-top and brushing a stray pumpkin seed off his shoulder. The first pumpkin that Gene had finished that morning was the one that Vinnie had saved the seeds from the bake in the oven for later. That was the easy part, prepping them to be treats for later on, but then Gene put the rest of them to work carving and yanking guts out. Spending all day butchering gourds to create elaborate designs into them really took a lot out of him.

"...Fine," he sighed. Languidly, Vinnie stretched himself out of his seat and shifted over towards the oven, remembering to grab oven mitts before touching the hot tray.

Gene then turned his gaze over to Eric, as if to ask him a question, but did so at the most inopportune moment. “ _Sonovabitch_!” he quickly jerked his hand back the moment he felt the sharp paring knife he held slice through his finger like hot butter. “Ahh, goddammit!”

Jumping to his feet, Eric set down his pumpkin before rushing over to where Gene was examining his bleeding finger. “Well, shit!” Both men knew from just glancing at it that he probably wouldn't be needing few stitches, but he definitely wouldn't be playing right for over a week or two.

As soon as Gene yelped, Vinnie forwent the pumpkin seed tray and began fumbling around the kitchen drawers for a rag for his injured bandmate. Eric grabbed a stray napkin on the table and went to wipe at the freely dripping blood from his finger and down off of his elbow.

“Gene? Eric, Vinnie? Guys, what in the world are you doing down here-”

As their names were called out, each man spun around, catching Paul's dark eyes sweep over them. Somehow, his current look was enough to make each of the fully grown men feel like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Weirdly enough, Vinnie and Eric were equally confused as to why _they_ felt like when they weren't even the one who cut their hand like an unsupervised three-year-old fooling around with a kitchen knife.

“Damn, fellas," Paul shook his head at the scene. "I thought we were saving the Halloween theatrics for tomorrow."

“This ain't no _trick_ ,” Gene grumbled, holding his bloody hand up in air. 

"Well, it certainly ain't no _treat_ , Genie." Vinnie added in. "This isn't some sick Halloween trick, Paul. Our ol' Demon knows how to play with fire alright, but he doesn't know how to handle his knives." As he told him that, Paul's eyes widened and he walked towards Gene, saying,

“Goddamn, you really got yourself, didn't you?”

“Well it's not like I did not get myself,” he hissed over the pain of his now throbbing finger.

"Uhh, I think I'm starting to get pretty light headed lookin' at it." Eric laid a hand on his stomach. "Hey, Gene, you think you can set it back down?"

The Demon growled a bit at that, causing the Fox to back up a solid foot, and allowing for their singer to step up and face him instead. Paul sighed and set his hands on his hips. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun, sweatpants slung low on his hips, and his hands were folded across his bare chest.

“Nearly slicing your finger clean off while carving a pumpkin- This isn't something I want to come back downstairs to find, Gene,” he pulled his wavering hand down from above his head and held it up close to him. “Now, stop moving and let me see it, you big baby.”

“ _Ouch_! Watch it, watch it!"

“Hey, Vinnie go get the first aid kit from the pantry,” Paul ignored his partner's whining and watched as their guitarist quickly moved around the corner. “And you, don’t move, you’re still gushing blood all over yourself.”

Gene gnawed on his lip while him and Paul sat down at the table and listened to everyone running around, Vinnie digging through the pantry and Eric awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. This was a story he wasn't going to live down any time soon...

“Get out the hydrogen peroxide," Paul said the moment Vinnie walked around the corner and sat next to them. “Hold out your palm and hold it up,” Gene nodded, going along with the order. “We'll clean you up and stick a _Hello Kitty_ bandage on you,” Paul said through a slight smile as he pat his cheek.

The Demon growled lowly at him but said nothing as Paul fixed him up in his normal motherly fashion.

"This is what happens when I leave you boys down here unsupervised," Paul stared up at him through his lashes with a tilt of his head, teasing them.

“Ahh, stuff it,” Gene huffed and shook his head, hissing at the pain and scrunching up his nose at the sight of Paul poking and prodding his still streaming wound.

“Any more force behind that knife, and we’d be off to the emergency room with half your finger missing.”

"There would go the upcoming tour," Eric spoke up from his spot back on the counter. "O- Of course that's not the point, but I'm just saying-"

"Thank you for the concern, Eric," Gene sighed. "It's much appreciated."

"Ah, he's trying, honey," Vinnie gave his shoulder a quick pat, ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

“Sure…” Gene muttered, watching as the singer across from him carefully maneuvered over his tender skin. Vinnie grabbed a pink bandage from the kit and handed it over to Paul to wrap around his finger.

The guitarist then stood up and tossed the used medical supplies out into the trashcan. Paul gave Gene another shake of his head but smiled affectionately at the story his scenario would bring.

“We can't ever have a normal Halloween around here, can we, guys?” Eric muttered, smiling at his bandmates.

“Eric, nothing is ever normal with us.” Gene told him, glaring down at the pink bandage on his hand. 

“But we're certainly not gonna start complaining.” Paul added, smiling.


End file.
